


I love you

by ERAC12



Series: HalBarry met at University!AU [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because is me, Coldflash vibes, In this AU Hal and Barry start to date in college, Insecure Hal, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: For a mission of the Justice league, Flash proposed to work with the infamous Captain Cold. Now, Hal have to deal with his insecurities and jealousy towards the relation between his boyfriend and Snart.This work is part of a series but you can read it indepently.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: HalBarry met at University!AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be doing my master degree's projects? Yes but my brain wanted to write a fic so here we are. Since I had this series too abandoned (Sorry for that), I decided to give the Halbarry fandom a little piece of my love.
> 
> Enjoy it!!!

Hal couldn’t avoid to feel a little anxious as he saw how his boyfriend smiled to that nefarious man. His stomach in knots at the time he observed Flash shook hands with Captain Cold. The brunet didn’t like this plan. Not a little.

The only thing that kept the man in his place was the hand over his shoulder. Batman appeared to be able to read his mind or, at least, his expression. It wasn’t surprising at all. Gotham’s hero was known to be a diligent detective and have good deductive skills.

“It’s not that difficult” The dark knight said with his deep voice, answering the other’s train of thoughts. “You hadn’t stop looking at Snart like you wished him death.” Hal arched an eyebrow. “You have to work in your poker face” He advised not chalant.

“Whatever” Hal muttered unamused. “I don’t like this” He declared while he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’ve already said it” Batman replied. “And we’ve explained you what this is necessary.” The man seemed a little tired of repeating himself.

One of the large biochemistry laboratories and pharmaceutical of the country reported a big robbery in one of his installations. The newly form league of superheroes usually wouldn’t get involved in this kind of crimes, the ones that implicates gigantic corporations since it implied a lot of politics issues and cross-interested. But, in this case, one of the items that were stolen was a biological weapon that could be dangerous to the general public.

After deep investigation, the league found out that the robber was an ex-employee of the labs and he distributed the stolen goods between low criminals who didn’t know what exactly they were buying. Between the effort of various heroes in the league, they were able to recovered the majority of the objects except by one. The biological weapon. It was it had disappeared of the face of the earth. What lead them here. Working with Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, to localize the weapon. 

“It’s not like you or Sups don’t have sources between your criminals that you could negotiate with for information.” Green Lantern snarled at the same time he saw how Captain Cold put his arm over Flash’s shoulders and guided him into the building. “Whoever would be better that Snart.”

“You’re being irrational.” The other responded. “None of superman enemies worked with street criminals and my usual criminals are too dangerous to be trusted.”

“And we can trust in Snart, right?” He replied sarcastically.

“Flash trusts him” Batman answered with simplicity meanwhile he took out a pair of night vision binoculars and looked through it.

“Flash sees good in everyone” Hal said. “He thinks everyone could change and became a better person.”

Barry’s eternal hope wasn’t bad _per se_. Barry was a genuinely good person, even after all the bad things that had happened to him. That innocence was something Hal loved and admired; The brunet would anything to preserved it from the cruel world. Specially, after he had seen how that brightness were being tarnished by the horror the speedster had to see as a superhero and CSI. But, sometimes, it could mislead the hero into trusting some unworthy people.

“That’s the reason we’re here” Batman said, calling his attention. “To keep him safe” He smirked to him before he walked far away for him, toward the other corner of the building roof, and jumped to the next roof to get a better vigilant spot.

“Are you really that worried about Flash’s security” Queen asked him through the intercoms. “Or are you just jealous?”

“Shut up” Hal grunted to Green Arrow too quickly.

“You’re just being an insecure jerk!” Queen mocked him. “Come on! Flash would never...”

“I swear, Arrow, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I am going to kick your ass” The brunet warned in a bad mood before turning off his coms.

Queen was right. Of course, that pompous son of a bitch was right but he would never tell him. Hal didn’t like Oliver. No because he wasn’t a bad man. In another life, they could have been friends. But Hal didn’t like how much the blond’s opinion matter to Barry and how Oliver’s darkness seemed to reach the speedster’s life. Green Arrow wasn’t a hero, he was a vigilante.

Yet he was telling the truth, Hal was blind by his jealousy. He couldn’t avoid it. Since the first time he had seen the criminal interact with his boyfriend, the green monster inside him woke up.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his Barry but he had noticed the chemistry between them, one that shouldn’t exist between enemies, and the way Snart behaved around the scarlet speedster; like a lion eager to play with its prey. Moreover, Barry had these expectations in the thief, believing the man wasn’t bad and he could become a fellow hero, and acted friendly with him. So friendly that made Hal believed that their relationship would be different if he wasn’t in the picture.

As, if his thoughts predicted the future, Cold and Flash got out of the building, too close for two enemies forcing to work together. The hero was carrying a metal box between his arms; the weapon. The speedster was ready to run out with it when Snart grabbed Barry by his elbow, forcing him to face him. Hal tensed.

He viewed the criminal got closer to the hero and murmured something to his ear. Whatever he said should be something perverse because Barry stepped back and looked at the thief with a strange expression in his face. The speedster kept looking to the man, direct to the eyes, for a long time before he negated with his head as answer.

“I have to try.” Len said, his voice was loud enough to be hear, with a not hidden disappointment in his face. “Be safe, Scarlet.” The criminal added with soft voice before parting ways.

Although Flash ran away to regroup with Arrow and the others in the other building, Green Lantern kept his eyes in the villain. He saw how the man rode his motorcycle but he didn’t start it immediately. Instead, he looked up, direct to him, and smirked.

They kept their eye contact, fighting to dominate and intimidate the other. They knew that both of them had feeling for the same man and they don’t want to share him. Unfortunately for Snart, he was the speedster’s boyfriend and he would be careful to keep it that way.

“Hal.” Barry’s voice made him look away for the man. The flash was next to him, a few steps of him, with a smile in his face. “We’re ready to go home” He said. “Batman would take the virus back to the labs.”

“Good” Hel answered before he returned to see Snart drove away.

“Hey?” Barry called him. “Stop worrying! Len gave us the material and he would make sure nobody try to stole something like that again” He promised.

“You really like him” Hal murmured with sourness in his voice.

“He’s not as heartless as he seems” Barry replied at the same time he got close to him and studied his boyfriend’s expression. The speedster frowned when he saw Hal’s face.

Hal wasn’t hard to read. Specially to Barry who had dated him for years. The pilot was a direct person and he usually didn’t hide his opinions or emotions. The metahuman could see that he disliked Len and felt insecurity about their relationship when it came to Len.

Barry wasn’t blind or obnoxious. He knew about Snart’s attraction toward him; the thief had expressed it loud and clear. And, perhaps in another circumstance, Barry would reciprocate that feeling –Len was special for him too– but he adored Hal too much. He waited for him for years and he cherish their relationship.

“You know I love you.” Barry declared with at smile, taking his face between his hands. “Don’t you?”

“Yes” Hal responded. He let all his anxiety go as he put his arms around the metahuman’s waist. “I do, Bar” He purred. “I love you too”

“Good” Barry replied before he gave Hal a short kiss. “Let’s go home” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me to have a direct contact:  
> Tumblr: @erac12  
> Twitter: @ER_Aguilar12
> 
> As always, I send you all my love and I hope you're alright. Keep yourself hydrate. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
